Surprises
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Batman surprises Robin with a visit at the tower in this military homecoming inspired piece of fluff.


**Author's Note: I was watching surprise military homecomings on YouTube and wanted to see something like that happen for Bruce and Dick. Thus, this plot bunny was born. Enjoy!**

It was an average day in Jump City. People went to work, cars drove over the bridge, and the villains laid low while they plotted the overtaking of the city.

Little did they know, for one Teen Titan, the day would be anything but average.

Miles away, in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne had just returned from an exhausting night of patrol and had to get ready for work. It had been well over a year since Robin had left to become leader of the Teen Titans. Although they hadn't been on good terms with one another at first, they still communicated through letters. Eventually, the animosity between them ceased entirely, and they were back to being father and son. They both missed one another dearly, although neither one would admit it. As he jumped into the shower, he thought about what his son might be doing today. Then, suddenly, he was struck with a brilliant idea. He dressed for today, but called into work to take a day off. Alfred heard the call and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Today would be unforgettable for both him and his son.

Robin, or rather Dick Grayson, woke up cheerful as ever that morning. After a breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, Dick went up to the roof to play some basketball. It was a normal day for him- well, as normal as a superheroes life could be. He took a break half an hour in and poured ice cold water on his sweat-drenched face. It was bliss. He sat down and enjoyed the morning sun. Anything could happen.

After another hour he went back downstairs. Raven was meditating, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing over a video game, and Starfire was tending to Silkie. He smiled at the sight of his friends, then went to his room. It looked like Beast Boy had put his mail outside his door. He went into his room, sat on his bed, and eagerly flipped through the mail until- at last!- he found the letter with the Batman stamp. He grinned and opened it.

_Dear Robin,___

_I'm writing to you at around three in the morning tonight after chasing down The Joker and Harley Quinn all over Gotham. It's been an exhausting night of patrol, but then again no one ever said being a hero was easy. I'm just glad I got out with only a few cuts and bruises as opposed to the usual damage.___

_I'm glad to hear that you finally got back from Tokyo unscathed and that you got a girlfriend too. I guess I can't really give you much advice about that (seeing as I've spent my life as a permanent bachelor.) but I certainly wish you luck. I hope things work out for you both.___

_Alfred sends his well wishes for you as always. Just to let you know, you might not get a letter from me tomorrow. I have yet another function to attend (you know how that is.). If nothing else I'll write to you the day after. ___

_I hope life is treating you well. I'm glad that you have such good friends for teammates. It lets me sleep easier at night knowing that you're surrounded by people who care about you. I hope you have a good day ahead of you.___

_Batman_

Dick smiled at the familiar scrawl. Bruce knew that he always read his letters in the morning, so he always wished him a good day. It was such a thoughtful and considerate thing. Sometimes he forgot that Bruce paid attention to things like that. Grinning, he set the letter with it's brethren in a small compartment in his bottom drawer.

Letters from his father were often the highlight of his day. Well, that and Starfire, of course. He walked out of his room with a sunny disposition. Something great was going to happen today. He could feel it. Before he could go any further, However, the alarm sounded. Control Freak had escaped again.

While the Titans battled Control Freak, Batman was driving through Jump City at light speed. When he finally got to Titans tower, he passed through the security with ease. After all, it was Wayne technology who built the security system. Once he was in, all there was left to do was wait.

It was about a half hour before the Titans returned home. Although Control Freak himself was not a difficult target to take down, the monsters he was able to conjure were much more formidable. Robin rode on his R-Cycle while Cyborg drove everyone else back in the T-Car. Robin was just having one of those days where the freedom of the open road was calling to him like a siren song. He wasn't surprised when he arrived home first.

Little did he know, a much bigger surprise was waiting for him upstairs.

The Titans returned home roughly five minutes after him, and they all went upstairs together. Dick was hopelessly unprepared for what he saw.

There, in the living room of Titans Tower, stood Batman. _The_ Batman.

For a second he just stood there in surprise, frozen in place like the rest of them. Quickly, however, it wore off. He ran straight into his father's waiting arms. Father and son reunited in a tight embrace.

"Dad," he murmured into the Dark Knight's chest, "I missed you." He would have been lying to say that he wasn't crying. In fact, Batman could feel the hot tears seeping through his costume. He found it incredibly touching. The corners of Bruce's mouth twitched into an almost-smile.

"I missed you, too." He said, too low for anyone but his son to hear.

Although the Titans hoped for an introduction, they could see that this was clearly a private moment, not meant for outside eyes. Robin led his father to his room where he finally took off his mask and excitedly told his father all about his life in person. Bruce listened to every word. He could see how well his son was doing on his own, but he also saw the boy hidden deep beneath the mask who still needed him more than Dick probably wanted to admit. They were two polar opposites sharing one body. A dichotomy between inner child and outer man. Since Bruce saw both sides, he could care for both. It wasn't like Dick wanted to be a kid forever- it was for that very reason that he left for Jump- but he could see the inner child that still yearned for approval and affection.

For this one singular day, Bruce Wayne let his guard down. He hugged his son, kept physical contact with him, shared his feelings openly, and even removed his cowl for a time. To Dick it was truly magical. It was everything he'd ever hoped for and more. He knew how tough it was for Bruce to do this, so he was quick to soak up every minute.

When it was time for him to go, Dick breathed a sad goodbye. Bruce promised to visit soon. That alone lifted his spirits immensely. A few hours later that same evening, Dick sat down to write to Bruce.

_Dear Dad,___

_Today was absolutely incredible. To see you standing there in the tower was such a shock. To know that you cared enough to do that for me was stunning. The fact that you kept yourself so open the whole time was amazing too. I know how hard that must have been for you, and I want you to know that I appreciate it.___

_Getting to see you in person was the best thing to happen to me in a while. It made me realize how much I missed you. I still do, by the way. Sometimes I just don't know how to say it. (Gee, I wonder where I got that from...?)___

_You are the best Dad anybody could ask for. I'm so grateful for everything you taught me- both in and out of costume. I'm lucky to have you as my Dad. No one could ever take your place. __  
_  
_With Love,__  
__Dick_


End file.
